One Night Only
by the-sloan-method
Summary: What do you do when you meet the girl of your dreams for one night only?
1. Flashback 1985

_Flashback 1985_

"_Derek this sucks! I want to go to the party tonight. This band sucks anyway. When are you going to let go of this horrible obsession with this band. They kinda blow." Mark says walking into the arena._

"_Mark if all you are going to do is complain then why did you come? I am" Derek starts getting cut off by Mark._

"_Dude look at those girls over there. Oh tonight its going to be so easy to score." Mark says with a huge smile on his face. "Look at all the hot chicks here tonight. I am so getting some."_

"_All the hot chicks that want nothing to do with you Mark." Derek sighs. "Did you ever think that maybe they came here for the concert and not to get hit on and felt up by your horny ass? Let's just find the seats." Derek says looking back to find Mark talking to 2 hot blondes and then getting slapped across his face._

_Derek laughed as Mark wonderer over to him. "I told you to stop using that line on girls. I knew it would bite you in the ass one day." Derek said with a chuckle._

"_It didn't bite my ass it bit my face." Mark grumbled still holding his face in his hand._

"_Whatever Man I will be right back." Derek said getting up and walking over to the bathrooms. _

_Walking in he sees a beautiful girl coming out of one of the stalls. Looking at each other in shock she looks down and away blushing "The line for the women's bathroom was too long." The girl says starting to wash her hands._

"_I wanted to apologize for whatever my friend said to you earlier." Derek sighs as she looks at him through the mirror. "He's not a bad guy. He is just misunderstood because he has the mentality of a horny 15 year old." Derek said staring at the girl's ass._

"_Where as you are a mature 15 year old that isn't looking at my ass right now?" The girl says giggling. "Not that I blame you. It's a nice ass. I'm Meredith by the way." She says holding out her hand for him to shake it._

"_Derek." He states shaking her hand. "Sorry about….." He trails off as Meredith giggles._

_"Like I said it's a nice ass." Meredith winks as she walks past him out of the bathroom. _

_"Can I buy you a drink?" Derek asks following her out of the bathroom._

"_How can you buy me a drink when you aren't even old enough to get yourself one?" Meredith said stopping in her tracks turning around to smile at him._

"_You know like a soda. I can buy a soda." Derek said laughing at the expression on her face as he walks up to the counter._

"_Get me some nachos too." Meredith said giggling walking over to the wall and sits down on the ground across from the counter._

_Derek gathers the soda and the nachos and walks over to where she is sitting and sits down next to her. _

_She smiles as she looks over at him "Were you too young to buy 2 sodas at once?" She said giggling._

"_I figured we could share then maybe you wouldn't have to go into the men's room again and flirt with other guys." Derek said popping a nacho in his mouth._

"_Maybe I don't want to flirt with other guys. Maybe I found the guy I want to flirt with for the night." Meredith said sliding closer to Derek._

_Derek's cheeks reddened, he took a swallow of this coke before looking back up at her grinning. _

_She kisses him softly on the cheek his skin hot under her lips, she pulls back and giggles. "Don't be so nervous, just go with it." She presses her lips against his. Derek's hands clutch the nachos the cheese running over the side. Suddenly they look up as they hear something drop on the floor._

_Looking down they see the nachos spread all over the floor around them. Derek tries to pull her back when she gasps and jumps up to her feet. "I have to go. I'm late. She is going to kill me if she finds out." Meredith yells and runs down the hallway disappearing from his sight._

_Derek watches her run down the hall, just out of site before he jumped up, slipping in the cheese before running after her. He wove his way through the crowd, searching for her seat. When he got there, Meredith was gone. "Damn."_


	2. Flashback 2005

_FLASHBACK 2005_

"_Derek it's been 20 years man. You really need to let this chick go. I mean some chick 20 years ago gave you your first kiss. I don't think seeing as Cinderella ran out on you she was looking for forever." Mark says sighing as they walk in the door of the arena. "Who says she is even going to be here at this old hack fest anyway?" Mark questions._

_"Shut up Mark. Why did you want to come with me? You hated it the first time, so why come back?" Derek demanded turning on Mark._

_"Hot chicks." Mark replied with a grin. Derek rolled his eyes before moving further into the arena._

"_Cause you got that the last time." Derek mumbled under his breath._

_"Come on man." Mark walks quickly to catch up with Derek. "Even I want to see you get your happy ending." He says shrugging his shoulders._

"_Let's just find the seats." Derek snaps._

"_I hope you do find her. You really need to get laid. You got too much tension. I told you keeping that stuff boxed up will work against you with the ladies." Mark says walking over to the right section._

"_I have no problem with the ladies. I get laid plenty." Derek shouts after Mark causing everyone to stop and stare at him._

"_Shouting that in a crowd will improve your chances." Mark says rolling his eyes as he collapses in his seat. "You are hopeless. Go find your chick." Mark says waving him away._

"_I'm going to the bathroom." Derek tells Mark._

"_What your five? You don't need my help. Go handle your big boy business." Mark says laughing._

_Derek laughs as the blonde haired woman in front of Mark turns around slapping him hard. "Be nice and stop staring at my boobs." She says turning back around._

_Derek walks into the bathroom just as a woman with long flowing dark blonde hair wearing a black tube top. He chuckles to himself at the familiar situation when the woman looks up._

_She looks down and away blushing "The line for the women's bathroom was too long." The girl says starting to wash her hands._

"_Meredith." Derek gasps out as the woman was drying her hands on a paper towel. _

_Looking up at him she squints her eyes "Oh my god! Derek!" she says jumping into his arms grabbing his face and pulling his lips to hers. _

_Derek moaned into her mouth as she pulled away. "I'm so sorry I left that day and forgot to give you my num……" Meredith trailed off as Derek pulled her mouth back to his walking into the bathroom stall._

_She moaned as he closed the door and pushed her against it. "Wait." She said pulling her head away from him. _

_He groaned as she pulled away._ _"I've waited twenty years to do this." Derek mumbled kissing her again._

_Meredith's hands tangled in his hair deepening the kiss before pulling back, pushing Derek away from her body._

_"Wait." Meredith all but groaned her eyes locked on Derek. _

_"What's wrong?" Derek asked reaching for her again._

_"It's not that I don't want this, I do. I want to kiss you and so other things. I just, its been twenty years Derek." Meredith licked her lips her breathing uneven._

_"I know, twenty years of dreaming of the green eyed beauty who ran off, after giving me my first kiss." Derek told her his face reddening. _

_"Aww, you are still blushing like the first time." Meredith giggled reaching for Derek's hand._

_"I haven't not since that night." Derek told her, his thumb brushing against her knuckles._

_Meredith smiled kissing him lightly. "Come on, why don't you buy me that drink you offered all those years ago?"_

_Derek took her hand and led her to the bar. They were waiting in line when Meredith started giggling. "What?" he asked._

_Meredith pointed Mark stood at the bar talking to a black haired beauty, Derek shook his head as the woman slapped Mark pushing him away before leaving him there._

_"Seems familiar." Meredith commented pulling him over to Mark. _

_"Hey they sexy, can I buy you a drink?" Mark asked Meredith._

_"Lame. You are lame." Meredith commented turning to face Derek. She leaned against him kissing his lips. She pulled back looking over her shoulder. "You should take some tips from Derek."_

_"Derek should get a phone number. Something he should have done 20 years ago. Something I never fail to do." Mark says walking away._

_Derek smiled at her and pulls out his phone offering it to Meredith._


	3. 2009

Present Day 2009

Derek pulls up to the house he shared with his wife of 4 years. They got married 6 months after the concert. When he gets out of the car he can hear pounding music from inside pouring out of the open windows.

"Yeah Mark. Okay. No. Meredith is not setting you up with any more of her friends. No you slept with the last one and never called her back. Mark she was her half-sister. Yeah right you lost her phone number. Uh huh. I don't believe you. No you have been cut off from dating anyone we know or have ever met. Bye." Derek hung up the phone as he opened the door.

_Darling you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

Derek followed the music upstairs to find Meredith dancing with their son, Christopher Michael. Meredith smiled as he walked into the nursery walking over to them taking them in his arms.

"Having trouble getting him down again?" Derek asked leaning over to kiss her, then brushing his lips against Chris' head.

"Nope, The Clash does the trick every time just like his daddy, turn in on and two songs later he is down." Meredith said walking over and putting the baby in his crib.

"That's my boy." Derek chuckled as they walked out in the hallway taking the giggling Meredith in his arms in the hallway turning her around as she collides with his chest.

"Yes it is." Meredith mumbled against his lips.


End file.
